


Come With Me

by kate882



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKuro Week 2015, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can these dorks stay broken up for even a day? Apparently not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come With Me

Kuroko considered not answering the door when he heard someone knocking on it.

He wasn’t expecting any visitors and he wasn’t really in a state to be observed by the public seeing as he was currently wrapped up in a blanket, wearing Aomine’s t-shirt and pajama pants –both of which were far too big for him- and probably had red rimmed eyes. He hadn’t seen his reflection recently, but he assumed since he wasn’t having the best day. After all, today was the day Aomine was supposed to be leaving for America to play basketball, which is why they had broken up the day before.

It would be rude to leave someone standing out there though . . .

Kuroko sighed, and disentangled himself from the blanket, nearly falling on the floor in the process, and made his way to the door, using one hand to keep the pajama pants from falling.

Kuroko hadn’t even fully opened the door before Aomine was talking.

“Come with me. I know it’s short notice, and I know I should have asked sooner, but come with me. I can’t not go, but I can’t go without you either. I lost you once back in middle school, and I still haven’t forgiven myself for that. I can’t do it again. Besides, who else is going to kick my ass about going to practice all the time if you’re not there?”

Kuroko blinked a few times to make sure he was actually awake and hearing Aomine correctly.

“You want me to move to America. Today. Daiki, that’s ridiculous.” Kuroko told him.

“No it’s not.” Aomine insisted. “Obviously you can’t pack a lot before we’d have to leave, but the rest of your stuff can be mailed to you. And Kagami’s going to be in America too, so it will be easier for you to visit him.”

“Kagami-kun is going to be on the other side of America, and it is a much larger country than Japan. Visiting him is not like taking a day trip out to see Akashi-kun.” Kuroko pointed out.

“Sure it is! It’s exactly like visiting Akashi! You’re welcome there and I’m not. Exactly the same thing. Except I’m less likely to be impaled by a pair of scissors visiting Kagami.” Aomine said, waving the argument off. “And it’s better than being on the other side of the world like he would be if you stayed here. Besides, you and I could have a road trip. Whenever you’re not teaching the little brats and I’m not playing basketball.”

“I can’t just up and move to America!” Kuroko argued. He was having trouble figuring out a good reason not to, but that wasn’t the kind of decision that should be made so quickly.

“Except that you can. I’ve already got a place there, and we lived together all through college, so you can just move in with me. You haven’t gotten a job yet; you were still looking for a school, so you don’t have to quit anything. You were going to have to move soon anyway to be closer to wherever you ended up working.” Aomine reasoned.

Kuroko was starting to look uncertain, and Aomine seemed to notice that. “Please, Tetsu. I love you. I don’t want to lose you again.”

“. . . How long do I have to pack?” Kuroko finally asked. Because he loved Aomine as well, and losing him once had hurt enough to make him not want to repeat the experience.

“An hour.”

Kuroko gave Aomine a blank look. “You sure do like to cut things close, don’t you?”

“It gives it more dramatic effect.” Aomine said with a grin.

“It makes us late is what it does.” Kuroko informed him, but turned and started towards the bedroom to pack anyway. “Help me pack then. Apparently we don’t have much time. But you owe me a road trip.”

“Deal.” Aomine agreed, quickly following Kuroko. “Wait, are those my clothes? When did you take those?”

“No time for questions, Daiki. We have packing to do.”


End file.
